Crown Princess Estella Lucitor-Diaz
Crown Princess Estella Lucitor-Diaz,' '''or just '''Stel' if you know whats good for you, is the eldest daughter of Tom and Marco Lucitor-Diaz and protagonist of one-off stories such as "She Waited in Dreamland" Though initially a morganatic princess, Stel claimed her birthright by force ''and no one has been able to see pastels the same since. Biography Estella was born nameless in an orphanage to a mewman woman who died shortly thereafter. Even as a newborn, Estella showed signs of great magical potential that far outweighed that which a normal mewman peasant would posses. This caught the attention of Queen Marco Lucitor-Diaz, unable to bear children herself, and soon Estella was adopted into the royal family. Due to the changes made by Queen Marco regarding safety regulations, there was tension between her and major representatives of the conservative Underworld court. Tom and Marco's enemies were outraged to learn that the future queen of the Underworld was not even herself a demon, and demanded she be stripped of her titles. The resulting political battles eventually agreed that Estella was to be a morganatic princess, allowing her to join the family but refusing to acknowledge her as the heir to the throne. Stel understood this injustice fairly early on in her childhood, which has caused her to develop something of an inferiority complex. To hide this, Stel put on an a dismissive attitude of the court's traditions despite her genuine interest in statesmanship. Stel has a particularly contentious relationship with other princesses who do not appreciate their position, earning her the reputation of having a bad attitude. Despite this, Stel maintained loving relationship with her family and friends, even though she keeps up an abrasive front most of the time to hide her gentle and insecure feelings. Reclaiming Her Birthright At around Stel's junior year, she was approached by a small band of mewman/monster hybrids who intended to help Stel take the throne in exchange for noble titles for themselves. While studying Predecessor Law, they discovered a loophole that would allow Stel to reverse her status as a morganatic princess if she were able to prove her blood relation to her parents. Though this was not the case, Janna informed Stel as to a 'changeling spell' that would allow her to transform into the same species of a host, such as Tom. On her little sister Jace's sixteenth birthday Stel ran away with her band to try and cast the spell, but found her mewman magic was not powerful enough, despite being proficient with all other magical studies. The trials took a full year, in which Stel's home situation was falling apart outside her notice, until she finally became fed up with her lack of results and the hybrid's passive aggressive tutelage. Upon realising the pain Jace had suffered in her absence, Stel's patience finally snapped, sending her on a violent rampage. Unbeknownst to her, the reason she was unable to cast the spell was due to her own species of hybrid angel. The intensity of her wrath caused Stel's wings to break, and she was transformed into a true demon, or fallen angel. With the surplus of power granted to her, Stel returned to the Underworld and in a massive display of cruelty, stormed Luke's domain and would have killed him if not for Arrog's intervention. As it was, Stel was able to prove herself a viable candidate to the throne, and was finally dubbed the Crown Princess of Hell. Post 'See You in Dreamland' After the events of "See You in Dreamland", Estella has fully embraced her role as the heir to the throne. She is currently the star pupil of St. Olga's School for Future Queens, but regularly visits home out of fear for her sibling's safety. The first mention Nico makes of weird dreams they've started having lately, Stel is immediately on edge. She is the first of the siblings to suspect that Nico may be in danger, and gently tries to persuade them not to dig deeper into the matter. This is ultimately fruitless, as Nico seems confident that they will return to the Other World. Panicking, Estella attempts to destroy ''the strange look-alike doll the beldam has given Nico, much to their annoyance. Later during a sibling slumber party, Estella stays awake to distract Nico from going back to sleep, but ultimately passes out herself. She enlists Annie to keep Nico awake as well, though Annie decides to let Nico sleep regardless. Stel tries to coax Nico into more sleepovers, trying to keep him from sleeping by watching movies all night, but he refuses to spend time with Venus. Jace begins to act strangely as well, slicing up her own arm with a dagger. Terrified, Stel yanks the dagger away and demands an explanation. When Jace insists it was not of her own accord, Stel is skeptical but claims to believe her. When Jace goes missing Stel's paranoia goes into a spiral. She forcibly enters the Dreamlands to search for Jace, and demands an explanation when she finds her. Though Jace tries to get her to leave Stel refuses, until she reveals she is being haunted by Luke's ghost. Furious that he is still abusing her, Jace desperately tries to convince Stel to escape. Unable to convince her, Jace abandons Stel so as to protect her from Luke, who is looking for Jace. Defeated, Stel sits in the gardens worried and scared for her family. She is pulled inside by Nico who takes her to their parents and contacts Jackie, who tells them that Jace has been staying with her and has gone into a coma. She is last seen grieving with the rest of her family. Trivia * Estella is asexual and aromantic. * During her mewberty transition, Estella stole a horde of mozzarella sticks. * Estella and Marco regularly spar with each other. * While Estella loves all her siblings, her personality contrasts the most with Milo. Because of this she goes out of her way to spend time with him, and tries to find mutual interests between them. * The incident with Luke has made Estella extremely protective of her family, especially Jace. * Her catchphrase is "That is/isn't very punk rock," implying that she likes punk rock. * Olyver is her favourite of her sibling's love interests, as he seems the most normal. She still has her eye on him, though. * Estella initially wore a hat over her third eye and horns after transformation, as she was unused to the drastic change in her appearance. ** Estella actually prefers not to tell people who don't already know that she is now a demon, since she thinks that she's proven herself a thousand times over and shouldn't be reduced to her race. * Estella does not have many close friends, choosing to drift through social circles. ** She claims that this is because she wants to 'share the awesome', but it is more likely that she neglects her relationships in favour of studying. * Ironically, despite not having a biological relation, Estella takes after her parents the most out of any of her siblings. She is hotheaded and emotional like her father, while being studious and responsible like her mother. * Magic is not Estella's strong suit. Most of her spells go horribly wrong, usually engulfing her subject in flames. * If Estella had not transferred to St. O's during her senior year of highschool, she would have been valedictorian. Category:Female characters Category:2nd generation Category:Royal characters Category:Characters